the district 2 lovers
by Breathlessly Imperfect
Summary: this is a Clato fanfic created 7 years before the reaping sorry if i kinda rushed the story a little, and there's an alternate ending with it so thanks for reading people and i hope you like it. CLATO shippings rule and BTW I didn't followed the book 100% all of this was just a matter of my wild imagination
1. I really like that lake

This story began 7 years before the reaping while Clove is still 9 and Cato is 11.

Clove's POV

Cato Hadley the 11-year-old good-looking handsome boy in school and in the training center was my best friend every girl wanted to hang out with the both of us or even just me just to seek Cato's attention, Cato almost swept the girls off their feet when he passes by and said hi to just even one girl even when he just said hi to me the girls still looked like they were swept off their feet.

At lunch one day Cato asked me and said "Clove will you go to my house tomorrow?" I don't know why he asked me that question but though it still felt like he wants to say something and I said "yeah, yeah sure" he smiled and I smiled back.

Cato's POV

I smiled at Clove and she smiled back to I liked her ever since I had met her the first time well people said that we were too young to love each other but I kinda' liked the way how we were and Clove is perfect for a boy's eyes like mine we were two years apart and it makes a lot of difference for us people said we have to go separate but we never take their advice because they lure us into losing the hunger games. The hunger game that's what Clove and me wanted to be the victors of the hunger games pageant and we dreamed of living in the victor's village for the rest of our lives together all we have to do is to train and win this pageant.

As the bell rings Clove and me needed to go back to class and she hurried to go inside our room and she seated just next to my seat "Oh Cato! What are you doing here?" she asked. "Oh we were in the same classes remember," I laughed while Clove gave a pretty smile well.

Clove's POV

Cato told me we were in the same classes and this is what happened.

The next day I was going to Cato's house and he jumped out of a bush and jumped on me "gotcha now!" he was now on top of me while I was on the grass "Cato! Stop it! You shocked me," I laughed so hard that the moment he rolled off I can't stand "Clove!" Cato shouted he pointed out to a hovercraft in the sky and we looked up to the sky in awe and he said "wonder if they will built the arena around in district 12" I looked at him and we saw peacekeepers heading to us and one of them asked "how old are you two?" the man asked I was a little bit scared while Cato spoke "11 sir" and I said "n-nine sir" Cato gave a little sarcastic look on my face and when the peacekeepers got away I told him "I was a little scared don't be like that" he removed the look on his face and he put a blind-fold on me "Cato what is that for?" I asked but he seems gone but later he spoke "I was going to show you a very beautiful place around our house" and I was getting excited to see it "well here it is" Cato have led me to a very beautiful lake and there was a boat in it "Cato come on lets ride the boat" I dragged Cato and we got on the row boat and we talked for hours on the lake and he said "Clove I'm going to volunteer for the games when I grow up I will bring pride to my family as I win the 74th hunger games and volunteer for it" I felt like I also have to volunteer for the hunger games but I was not quite sure the sun was almost down and I have to go home "Cato I have to go home bye" I bid my goodbyes to Cato as we stopped along the shore and I rushed home already.

Cato's POV

as Clove rushed home I ran to her as possible to give her the necklace I was about to give her but she was to far.

I ran to our house and ate my dinner and slept, I had this dream about Clove and me winning the 74th hunger games together.

But there are my moans about complaining and I said "no there will be only one victor" and there was this sudden look on Clove's face and she hugged me with a knife "I know Cato and its gonna be me!" she stabbed me

I woke up and whispered to myself "no this could not happen she couldn't hurt me" and I got back to sleep


	2. the emerald necklace

[7 years later]

Clove's POV

I was in training with some few girls in the training center but Cato he never

Talked to me that much ever since the day in the lake he was never calling me

Again we almost never talk but he is still my best friend if I say so myself even if

He has these dudes that talks to him whenever he goes.

One Time I saw Cato walking around the training center "hi Cato" I said and he

Seemed to have seen me and walked towards me "oh hey Clove" he looks pretty

Shy "we have never talked 6 years ago ever since the day in the lake" I told him

He seemed to be a little nervous and he replied and said "well I was busy in training and I have to get my mind off some things but it doesn't mean we could stop being best friends right?" he said and I agreed "yeah sure so wanna go for some soda later?" he nodded and we got back to training

Cato's POV

The only reason I didn't talked to Clove was about the necklace it has a little

Emerald inside it which makes it more attractive but I haven't given her the

Necklace yet but if I had given her the necklace 6 years ago we would have the

Boyfriend Girlfriend relationship by now but I became too coward to tell her she was this perfect girl for a guy like me

But I think she will never like me and we will just be stuck to being best friends

Then she tapped my shoulder and said "come on we have soda treat right!"

I smiled and I dragged her to the soda shop we used to go for a soda shake she was the best friend a boy could ever have and that was the best thing for me

Clove's POV

I love Cato and people don't know and I don't know if he does too that's why I

Invited him to go for soda today and tell him about my feelings but I was too scared to do it so I don't think I will carry on

"One soda shake please" I told the cashier and I asked Cato "what do you want?" he looked at the menu and said "just a soda drink" and I ordered

"One soda shake and a soda drink" I told the cashier "sorry soda shake not available already "then just a soda drink" We drank our fill and Cato pulled

Something out of his pocket "this I should've given to you about 6 years ago" he said

"Wow 6 years? You mean the day on the lake?" I asked and he nodded

"Well I have no guts to give it to you" I smiled and we continue as we go outside and go back to training

"Well the reaping is tomorrow are you ready?" he asked I was nervous

Cato's POV

I looked at Clove and she seems to be nervous when I said the reaping

"I'm going to volunteer bring pride to the district and family" I said

"Cato I'm not going to volunteer the games is going to change you Cleitus told me the man from district 12 he won but handles the pain with beer"

I gave Clove a suspicious look how could the games change you "bye Clove I have to go back to training" I walk out of the shop while Clove is looking at me

Clove's POV

By 7:00 in the evening I got home and then I ate my dinner and I finally have to go to sleep

I was dreaming about Cato in the games with some unfamiliar faces and then I saw a bloodbath

I was in the games.

"Cato behind you" I shouted and he slides his sword over to someone's throat and the boy died. I was scared but I never wanted to show it to anyone

And later I started stabbing people by their stomachs and I realized this is not the thing I wanted to do with my life

"I'm not vicious!" I shouted as I woke up but I noticed it was still 1 in the morning and I got back to sleep dreaming about Cato


	3. the reaping day

Clove's POV

I woke up in the morning I got dressed and there was a sudden knock on the door.

"Who's there?" I asked, "Clove open the door please" I saw Cato outside "are you ready for the reaping?" he asked I forgot today was the day I mostly feared the reaping I know I'm scared because I don't ever wanted to die

The deaths in the games are really painful I could tell just by watching the weak tributes get killed but even if I fear getting reaped I'm prepared I'm not going to murder people I will only kill when necessary

"Oh! The reaping day I forgot today is the reaping," I laughed and Cato looked at me. "How could you forget?" he said

"I dreamed about something that makes me wanna forget about the reaping"

"Well what are you going to wear later?" he asked and it struck me I would make myself look pretty just to be noticed by him and he will like me for sure

"Oh I haven't decided yet but you will see later" I told him he looked at me for a while and he said "Well you might not want to know what I'm wearing" he laughed and I did too

"The reaping is in one hour you better get dressed," he told me and I nodded he was the person every girl needs to have a perfect life

"Clove", mom called from downstairs "here's your new dress for the reaping

Mom gave me a lavender dress not too long but not too short I like it and I made sure Cato would notice me for sure.

I bathed got dressed and hurried to the square when I bumped into Cato

"Watch it!" he said I frowned "hey that's a bad way to treat your best friend"

He saw me and said "Oh! Sorry Clover" I got mad because of the word "Clover"

"Don't you ever call me Clover ever again in your whole life" I said he gave me a sudden look which sent chills down my spine

"Sorry Clove I'll never do that again" then he laughed and I smiled I noticed that the boys behind him a while ago disappeared.

Cato's POV

The registration finally began and the reaping was closer and closer

"Next" the peacekeeper said it was my turn to sign in I was used to it this is my last and final time to be in the hunger games and I was planning to volunteer

The peacekeeper pricked a needle in my finger and but my blood on a piece of paper and now all the men are done and also the ladies we will now begin the reaping

Our district escort Vivera tapped the microphone out loud and played a video they play every year I didn't pay attention to the video because it's too boring

Then the video finished and the reaping begins the district escort always pick the boys first I just don't know why

Then she picked a piece of paper and it read "Mackenzie Smith" it was the man from beside me when he was about to go to the stage I shouted, "I volunteer as tribute!"

"Well sorry Mr. Smith but we do have a volunteer and volunteers are the ones we pick so thank you and please come up the stage for the volunteer"

"What is your name young man?" Vivera asked "Cato Hadley" I said

"And for the girls" she picked a name and she shouted "Clove Kentwell"

I was shocked Clove was reaped she didn't want to be reaped now all I have to do is ally with her and protect her for as long as I could survive the arena

Clove's POV

I was reaped the feeling isn't great its painful the arena is the place where I have to die

Cato and me were dragged to the Justice Hall in different rooms and in one room there I sat almost crying

"Clove!" mom entered my room and she hugged me I hugged her back

"Good luck Clove! Make me proud we have a long line of victors" dad told me while dragging mom away from me

I was sad just thinking how painful my death will be and how painful it is for me to kill Cato he is the only man I loved

And killing him is not the best way to win the games and also I could tell I have a soft heart when it comes to killing but I remembered when someone killed my older sister Victoria 4 years ago that make me have an urge to win and kill

Victoria is almost a victor when she was ambushed by her ally and killed her she loved that man so much but she was killed by that man killed her with an axe

I was so angry I need revenge and that turned me into a vicious killer that moment in the justice hall

Cato's POV

My mom hugged me and my brother did too my dad pulled them away from me and tapped my shoulder "Good luck Cato win for district 2 don't fall in love that will make you loose"

The word love made me realize Clove was also reaped and I can't kill her all these times when we haven't talked for years she didn't knew I became a vicious killer and she was forced to look at me killing other people in the bloodbath

But I will protect Clove for she is who I am people may not know we love each other but she is the only girl for me

We got onto the train going to the custody of the Capitol and be brought to the arena there we will prepare for the games


	4. the day before the parade

Clove's POV

As Cato and me were in the train to the Capitol the creepy district escort is with us

"I never really like the district escorts before" Cato said I smiled and I said "So do I they dress like creepy people I'm not chilled but they just made me like I'm gonna puke or something"

Cato laughed and so did I Vivera returned to our car and she was kind of entertaining us in some creepy kind of way

"I'm just gonna get Brutus he must probably in the snack car and Enobaria she must be sleeping

Vivera walked out of the car and Cato laughed, "Her foot hurts look at how she walks!" he laughed loudly and so did I, I watched Vivera walked and I saw her tripped

"You know you need to stop wearing those heels if you were tripping on them you look like a horse who doesn't even know how to stand up yet" Vivera looked at me and it felt like she was doing something bad to me

"Cheer up there Vivera you never changed since the reaping day at our time"

I saw a lady with really sharp teeth she was Enobaria she was fierce and somewhat creepy but I know I could be better than her if it wasn't for her sharp teeth she wouldn't have won the games and I know I could be better

"You look sweet there girl," she said and I smiled "Well I'm not that sweet I'm vicious too" she gave me a suspicious look

"Well that could be your attitude at the interview little girl" Enobaria said to me

"Don't ever call me little girl," I said but I didn't pay attention to her reaction

"Wow she's got the career attitude," another man said. He must be Brutus our other mentor they were the best mentors for the other people they were the fan favorites and they were the best victors in district 2 according to Cato. But I doubt it they were just lucky I told him all about it but he said to never insult them. I didn't think of making any kills yet but I'm planning for it to make district 2 proud they have citizens and tributes like us.

Cato's POV

"She's Clove and I'm Cato, Cato Hadley," I said I looked at Clove and she was looking at me while half smiling

Her reactions were straight she never changed her face while I was talking to her then later Brutus grabbed me and said "You! You're great with swords right you must be the Cato boy they were talking about"

I can't believe Brutus recognized me and he was fierce from the arena, as I've watched the replay tape from my dad's box

"Yeah I'm Cato Hadley," I said he was smiling at Clove and returned to me "I want you to be as vicious as you can be because that will make you a great Victor, and for you little girl try to be sarcastic and a little vicious" he said

"But I am vicious" Clove said. Was there a change? She said she would never kill a person well I think a moment changed her and I like the way she changed

"Yeah, she is as vicious as possible" I told Brutus and Enobaria "Cut the conversation of please! I'm going to bed," Enobaria said

Clove looked at me and I was supposed to laugh before I saw Brutus looking at me suspiciously I cut my conversation with Clove and we get to the couch to watch the reaping

There was this girl from 1 who volunteered for a little girl and a boy who volunteered too

And in district 3 there was this very tall girl but she seems too weak and a boy who I think is her best friend

And the district 4 tributes were this tan girl and a short boy who had curly hair

And the district 5 tributes, the girl one seems sly but I could kill her easily and the other boy too

As the reaping go on there was the tribute girl from 11 she was just 12 and no one volunteered for her and this boy from 11 he seems big and strong I want him as my ally

Clove's POV

Cato was looking at the screen like he wants to kill the people for like now I think he was excited

I watched the reaping and saw this 12 girl who volunteered for her little sister

"I could take her out easily," I said Cato looked at me and smiled and there was this guy who was blonde he seems strong but he looks weak

"I can kill him in a flash," Cato said with a smile I smiled back and he moved beside me

"Hey Clover mind if you could snuggle here for a while" he told me there was this sudden chill than ran down my spine he put his arms around me

"Take that off" I said with a laugh he took his arms off me and moved a little bit farther away from me "anything you say Clover" I got angry with the word Clover

"What did I said about the name Clover!" I almost shouted and he just smiled

"Okay I won't call you Clover again" I smiled he got up and walked around the train

He was walking from car to car and I was just sitting at the sofa then its time for dinner there was this Crystal chandelier from above the mahogany dining table

"Wow this is life" Cato said I smiled as we ate and he's beside me my right hand was under the table when I wasn't eating yet and there was this hand who touched my right hand

"Who's that?" I said looking at Cato "I don't know" he said I saw him smiled when he faced the back of his chair and I just smiled back

But then I think Enobaria and Brutus had an agreement and I just stand up and go inside my room and Cato did too

Then someone knocked on my door "Come in" I said, "hey their freckles" Cato entered the room "Don't call me freckles too" he laughed "mind if I join you here?" he asked I nodded and he smiled

"You know you should be sleeping by now," Cato said "Why do you care?" I asked

Actually I never really wanted to say that to him and I'm kinda happy he cares for me and I said to him "get out of my room now I need to take some rest"

"Good for you Clover, Stay lovely" and he winked and he got out of the room

Cato's POV

I got out of Clove's room and thought of her as I closed the door

Her silky brown hair, her chestnut eyes and her lips and her whole face. She's the prettiest girl on the planet for my eyes

I entered my room and slept in my dream there was this moment when me and Clove both won the hunger games and we got married

I woke up and got dressed preparing for the tribute's parade later


	5. i hate flirts and fire

Cato's POV

I bathed and got dressed I prepared as we're going to be in the Capitol in just a few minutes

"Wow its so big and as nice as District 2" I heard Clove said in amazement I got out of my room and sat down for breakfast

"Oh good thing I was just gonna wake you up" said Vivera

"Why do you care?" asked Brutus "They need to sleep a lot to prepare for the games I don't want an escort to mess the tributes up" he said

"Hey were here finally," Enobaria said waving at her fans shouting for her

Brutus waved too and so did Clove and me we waved at the fans and there was this girl who was fangirling over me I think

"Hey you got a fan" Clove said in a teasing way "knock it off!" I shouted

She giggled and waved again. "You come here," Brutus said

"What" I said "You need to be with her the little one that would earn you sponsors try kissing in the arena and people will save you okay"

I smiled and said "Yeah okay" Brutus looked at me in a suspicious way

"But there will be only 1 victor" Enobaria said I nodded and looked at Clove at the same time

"Come on girl you need to stop worrying about the fans" Enobaria said to Clove

"Sorry I just got carried away," said Clove and she stopped waving and she looked at me and I smiled

"You'll be fine" I told Clove tapping her shoulder I put my arms around her

"Oh no" Clove said and then she put my arms away from her as if she doesn't want me hugging her

But what did I do wrong? Well I think she likes me if she doesn't then I guess I have to be her suitor when It comes to the arena for that is what Brutus said

And I'll be eager to kiss her in the arena for sponsors and to win her heart and everything is going to be just fine

Clove's POV

I was scared of being with him I was thinking maybe I was getting played on after all Cato changed a lot and I almost didn't know his attitudes

I ran back to my room as soon as possible and I hid in the bathroom

"Clove! Get out of there we're going out now" Vivera screamed

Gosh I hate that girl she is so messed up and she dresses like king Kong in a nightclub

I got out of my room and I didn't look or even talked to Cato for the next few hours there were a lot of fans

"Come on now its going to be a tight game of prepping up" Vivera said

"What do you even know about fashion king Kong?" I told her and she seemed angry but she didn't fought back

"Come on now" Cato said grabbing my hand

Finally we reached the room we're gonna be prepped in and I saw my prep team waiting for me and Cato "Hey there" the girl said, "Who are you supposed to be?" I asked and she smiled sarcastically "I'm Serraffica and I am from your prep team"

I rolled my eyes "since you've met me Clove here are the others she's Lila"

There's this girl who was really purple her hair was all purple and her dress also purple. "Crazy citizens" I muttered

"And here's Anne and Luke we'll first take a little bit of cleaning on you before we take you to your stylist" she said

They cut few of my hairs and then they removed some hairs off my legs and it took 3 hours to get me ready

They got finished and I met my stylist Gardenia she was as green as you can imagine her hair was green and she was all dyed in green

"What are you supposed to be?" I asked she frowns but didn't said anything

"Come on now you need to get ready" she said her voice was not girly but I'm probably used on seeing girls like that

"Put these on" she said she was not really that noisy, and it's better I almost never talk out loud with other people besides Cato and my family

I put the clothes on and a headpiece and then our mentors pointed some people out "those people will be your allies you will be in the career alliance" Brutus said

Enobaria nodded and then the girl from 1 came over to us "Hi I'm Glimmer" then she giggles then the other boy walks over to us

"And this is Marvel" said Glimmer I hated her voice I hate her and I don't think we'd be really great friends

"I could talk Glimmer now shut up" Marvel said "Oh! Aren't you such handsome"?

What! She touched Cato right in his chest now I hate that girl she's a flirt and I wanted to kill her for like now

"We could make a good couple" Glimmer said ugh I wanted to kill her

"Unless you and Clove were together?" she said I was about to say yes when Cato said

"Uhh no we're best friends" he said what the heck I was friend zoned

"Actually" I said then she spoke "Ooh so let's date sometime when we win

These flirts never really know how to be nice they just flirt around like a bug as much as I wanted to kill her I would give her the most painful torture ever

"You know she always rolls like that" the girl from 4 said, "I'm Melissa and I'm from district 4 and I'm part of the alliance team too" then she smiled

I shook her hand and then the boy from 4 walked over to us "I'm Dylan and I am part of the career alliance too" they both smiled and I shook his hand

Cato looked at me I smiled and he smiled back but I was not strong enough to look at him he got me friend zoned

Now the parade is starting and there's Glimmer and Marvel in front of us our costumes look nicer than theirs and they look like over grown peacocks

"You look pretty today Clove" Cato said "Thanks, and those people from 1 they look like overgrown peacocks or something right?" I said and he nodded and he chuckled

The fans attentions are all on Cato and me until the tributes from 12 they were on fire literally one fire

"I'm gonna kill them" I said "Yeah I wanted to kill them too"

As much as I do I really hate fire especially those tributes

Then its time for President's Snow's speech but I didn't pay much attention

Then the parade's over and we go to our rooms to rest


	6. WORST FLIRTS EVER

Cato's POV

I just woke up the next morning by the voice of Vivera

"Come on wake up sleepyhead, training time" she was shouting

I got dressed and walked outside

"Shut up King Kong" I told Vivera Clove laughed a little

"Yeah! Vivera respect them at least you're just a piece of garbage you know"

Brutus teased and all of us laughed so Vivera is the butt of every joke around in here

I saw Clove eating already I stared at her for a moment and then Brutus teased me again "don't look at her you might melt"

Then all of them laughed except Clove she just smiled and ate

"You know you need to eat training could be sweaty" said Clove with her mouth full of bacon and eggs

I remember the Glimmer girl yesterday well she looks cute I think she's nice

But who do I choose Clove or Glimmer?

I braced myself and walked over in front of Clove and took a seat facing her

And Enobaria sitting next to her whispered something to Clove

I wonder what it is but it made Clove smiled

"Hey Cato remember what I told you yesterday at the train?" Brutus asked if he meant me and Clove then I'd probably won't forget that

"Yeah I do," I told Brutus and then Enobaria and him smiled at me

"Stick to that plan okay?" Brutus said and I nodded

I ate the bacon and eggs then I finished after I finished I bathed and wore the black and red clothes lain down for me

"Good luck Cato" I heard someone's voice I ran out of the room I thought it was Clove but I accidentally hugged Glimmer

"What the Heck!" Clove shouted and Glimmer hugging me even tighter

I pushed Glimmer off me and said "back-off you flirt!" then she shouted "You'll come back men do"

Then I ran to follow Clove then I didn't see her around and I just waited for her

But she never turned up

Clove's POV

I ran to the girl's bathroom and cried in a corner when the little girl Rue stared at me

"Don't take flirts seriously," she said as if she knew what happened

"How did you know?" I asked, "I've heard from the District 1 boy," she said

She took a handkerchief out of her pocket and then she wiped my tears off

"Thanks," I said "Your Welcome," then she ran back outside

She's a nice girl I hope I'm not going to be the one who kills her she reminded me when I was a kid with Victoria

I hurried back to the training room and then I spotted Glimmer touching Cato again

"Back-off would you!" Cato shouted at her but I don't want to be seen by him

I ran to a corner and bumped over the district 3 girl "Hey!" I shouted

"Oh I'm sorry" she said she was so innocent that I never wanted to kill her

"It's okay mind if you hid me in some place?" I asked she gave a look and spoke

"Follow Me," she said she led me to a hallway and then she stopped and opened a door

"Here hide here for a while no one will see you, and why are you even hiding?"

She asked me I think its just curiosity.

"Cato and Glimmer" I said she frowned "You mean the big one from your district?"

"Yeah he was my best friend" I said she frowned again

"I like him too but no offense" she said

I lit up a smile "its okay" then she was the look out while I'm hiding

"They're gone now" she said then I came out already

Then she came back with her district partner

"She's tall right" Melissa said "Yeah she is" I replied

"But she's weak" Melissa replied again "I could take her out easily"

I frowned but didn't show anymore emotions that would make me look weak

I ran back to the bathroom again and I cried silently then there came Marvel

"You know she does that to everyone she likes she never changed" I looked at him

"Why are you here you shouldn't be in here" I said I pulled my knife and I was aiming to pin him on the wall

"Easy there I just wanted to tell you" he said then he ran away

"Weaklings" I muttered

I got back to the training room in exact time for Atala's speech

But I didn't listen my eyes focusing on Cato that whenever he looks at me I look back again

Then she finished her speech and we go to the training stations now

I walked to the knives station which is the station I'm great at I hit the target perfectly and then I moved

I started to throw some spears when the freaky Marvel guy started following me

Ugh! Stalkers I hate the feeling I moved to the edible plants station when Glimmer bumped at me

"Back off please!" she said I didn't hesitate to slap her and her face turned red

"You're such a flirt Cato never even liked you!" I shouted at her but no one heard our fights

I dragged Glimmer to an empty hallway and then she pulled my hair

"Ouch! Better watch out" I slapped her again and both her cheeks turned red

"That's for flirting with my best friend" I said she looked at me sarcastically

"You know he even asked me to go out with him after we survive the arena"

She is such a flirt! No wonder no guy ever wanted to go out with her

"Back-off you Glitter if you don't then prepare for the torture in the arena"

I told her she shook a little bit meaning that she's scared I smiled

I got back to the knot tying station

"You know there's something going on with you and Glimmer I could tell by the way you look at her," Melissa said

"No big deal I just don't want my best friend being played on by flirts

When I said the word "flirts," Melissa turned red

"Why?" I asked she turned even redder

"Its just about Dylan my district partner he likes me and tries to impress me"

I looked at her strangely

"Go with him if you liked him there's nothing wrong about him"

She looked down

"He's 13 Clove and I'm 14 in District 4 that's not legal to our parents"

"But you like him do you?" I asked she nodded

I said goodbye to Melissa and I ran back to the apartment

"I wanna go back home," I muttered

"Well its too late Clover you can't go now no one volunteered for you, you need to kill and win if you wanna go home" Enobaria said

"Were you eavesdropping?" I asked her

She just laughed

I was annoyed so I go back to my room

I slept and I dreamed being chased by Cato

I ran as fast as I could then he turned into a mutt

He bit my leg and I couldn't let go

Then he continued to bite me until I died

I woke up "No, Not Cato!" I shouted

It was 4 in the morning and the sun's not yet up

"Good thing it's all just a dream" I whispered

I took a shower for a while and I go out and got back to sleep

"Clove, Clove! Wake up" Vivera was calling me again for breakfast

"Wait just a minute" then she stopped knocking on my door

I got dressed and I got out of the room

"Good Morning" I said but everyone seemed to have a bad mood today

"What are you waiting for an invitation go and eat" Brutus said

Wow bad mood people.

I ate my breakfast,

Wow bacon and eggs again these Avoxes sure are lazy to cook

I called a blonde avox and saw that she isn't an avox

"What are you doing here Glitter!" I shouted

"Oh sorry, Cato invited me to his apartment and we'll see his room"

This Glitter sure is such a flirt!

"Better back off and get away!" I shouted then Cato walked between us

"Hey be nice to her I invited her over" he said

"What!" I said then he showed Glimmer in his room

Glimmer stuck her tongue out at me

FLIRTS!

Cato's POV

I didn't know what I was doing but I think this is making Clove jealous

I hope

Glimmer dragged me into my room as if she was my wife

MY WIFE YUCK!

"Hey there baby" she said

"I told you were going to watch the 2nd Quarter Quell right not snuggle"

She frowned I think she was wanting to kiss me

Then she leaned forward and kissed me

Her soft lips pressed against mine and then she hugged me

Her hands gripping hard on my hair not letting me go

I never wanted to kiss back.

SHE IS SUCH A FLIRT!

Then I was trying to get away when Clove entered my room

"OH MY GOODNESS!" she screamed

Glimmer still not wanting to let go I took her hands off me

"Clove it's not what you think I was not kissing her back"

She flashed an angry look on me and then she got out of the room

"Let's continue shall we" Glimmer said but I didn't instead I pushed her and walk out of my room

She gave me a look like a flirty one before I closed the door then she bit her finger

SHE IS THE WORST GIRL AND FLIRT I HAVE EVER SEEN IN MY LIFE

I hate her so much

I got back to the training room and threw some spears because of my anger


	7. fake kissed or not?

Cato's POV

As I was throwing some spears then I saw Marvel chatting with Clove

"Hey back-off please!" I shouted

Clove looked at me sarcastically with one eyebrow up

"Back-off? I thought you were busy dating Glitter" she said

I looked down

"No, I'm not dating her she's just a flirt that wants me" I said

"Hey!" Glimmer came from the door

I looked at her in the eye

"We did enjoy a while ago right" she said winking at me

"No! It was not even nice doing that you're such a flirt!" I said

She frowned, Clove smiled, Marvel looked at me, I was looking at Glimmer

"Glimmer its not polite to do that you know" the girl from 4 walked to us

"And who are you supposed to be?" I asked Clove looked at me

"Cato she's one of us" What? A little 14-year-old weakling in our group

"Hey I'm not a weakling okay?" she said

She knows what I'm thinking. What is up with this girl?

"She's also a career she's from district four and her name's Melissa you could call her Lisa"

Said Clove; Wow she's a career

"What are your talents?" I asked

"Well I'm decent with spears and a little okay with knives," she said

"That's all?" I asked

"No, I excel in survival skills, I know how to tie knots, and I know how to hunt"

"You're in, do you have partner?" I asked

She nodded and fetched the curly freckled boy

"So what do you excel in and your personal info?" I asked him

"Uhh I excel in knot tying, decent with spears, I could work with hunting"

He said, he seemed a little weak but maybe he's not yet finished

"And I also excel in fishing also edible plants, and healing remedies."

"We could use you" I said then I walked over to the sword fighting section

Then after that long training I walked to the apartment and I slept again

I was dreaming of me and Clove she was going to win

But, We were arguing who's going to die so we ate the nightlock berries

I thought she didn't ate but she ate it first and I did it after her

"Clove no!" I shouted then she dropped on the floor and after a few minutes, I died

I woke up

It was already 7:30 in the morning and we were supposed to do extra training in 8 so I'd better get ready

"Bit early" Brutus said

"I woke up from a dream," I said

He don't want to know about the dream I think

I ate my breakfast then Clove went to the kitchen already

"Hey" I said but she was too sleepy

Then as she sat down her head fell on the table and she was sleeping

"Wow to much of a sleepyhead" Enobaria said

"Who woke her up?" Brutus asked

"Vivera did she was too eager, today's the time they'll show their skills"

Enobaria looked at Clove and rolled her eyes

"It was for their extra training" Vivera said

"Calm Down Vivera, she still has 30 minutes," Enobaria said

I ate my breakfast then I was looking at Clove

She moved her head I thought she was waking up so I stopped the stare

Then she finally woke up after 10 minutes

"Ugh, I hate extra and early trainings" she muttered

I looked at her and Vivera argued with Enobaria again

"Won't you ever going to stop arguing with me Vivera!" Enobaria shouted

Then Vivera stopped the shouting then Enobaria calmed down

I finished eating and got dressed for the extra trainings

Then I saw Clove in the training room already

"Hey" I said she looked at me and said "Hi" as she was throwing a knife

She continued throwing until I thrown a dagger and it almost hit her

"What was that for!" she shouted

"Well ever since yesterday you were ignoring me!" I said

"Well if it wasn't for you and Glitter kissing I wouldn't have ignored you"

I frowned as she said that it was completely my fault I let Glimmer stayed

"So you're jealous!" I said I don't have anything to say so those unexpected words came out

"What! There is no way I'll be jealous," she said

"Then why are you so over protective!" I shouted

"Because I don't want my best friend to be played on," she shouted

I just didn't replied to her because it might hurt her feelings so I walked away

I felt like she was sobbing but it's impossible she can't cry she's strong

So as I walked away I checked the time its already 7:45 so we must go already

"Clove! Its time" I said she walked out of the room running away from me

I ran to her but she just disappeared in the elevator

I walked back to the apartment getting ready somehow and I walked back downstairs

It was still Glimmer's turn so Clove and me will have to wait

Then it was my turn finally I showed them the sword fighting that I'm really proud of

And after me was the girl from 3 I wonder what she did and what Clove did

But I forgot about all those things when I finally got in the apartment

Then Clove went upstairs I bet she's visited the girl from 4 then I dragged her

"Cato where are we going?" she complained

"Just come with me Sweetie I-I mean Clovey" I saw Clove looked at me sarcastically

Then we reached the rooftop I leaned forward to Clove and I was about to kiss her

When my lips touched hers she quickly ran away from me

"I'm so sorry" she shouted

Then someone hugged me from the back

"Gonna come back now baby now she's left you" Glimmer said

I pulled her arms away from mine then I squeezed it tightly

"Ouch!" she screamed

"Yeah flirt with me again next time I'll kill you," I said

Then she ran off to their apartment

FLIRTS!

Clove's POV

I was in the bathroom crying again because I know the kiss is fake

"Hey there" I saw the boy from 3

I looked at him

"Well I think it's the worst time to ask you about something," he said

"Go on tell me," he looked at my eyes for a while then he finally spoke

"Can I be a part of the career alliance?" he said I looked at him straightly

"Well, yeah but you just have to do it when were in perfect need like when one of us dies

He nodded

"Ok" he said then I nodded too

"Why are you even crying?" he asked I was too uneasy to answer him

"Well I had a fake experience," I said

"Well if its private then I'll just not ask, here take the handkerchief," he said

I took it and wiped my tears away then he ran back

I was too exhausted to go back to my apartment, but still I have to

I got up and then I headed for our apartment and then I slept in my room

I slept ignoring everybody because of the kiss I knew was fake


	8. interviews

Clove's POV

After that long sleep I finally awaken but surprisingly Vivera was not there to wake us up

I realized what day this is

The last and final day before the games tomorrow

I walked out of my room

"Oh! Good morning Clove" Vivera said in that capitol accent she does every morning

I saw that Cato is not in the room today

"Where's Cato?" I asked

"Oh Well he's still asleep today is your rest day you shouldn't be awake by now" Vivera said

I said nothing then I sat on the table, as I was about to eat breakfast

I heard a familiar voice "Is Cato here?" Glitter girl said

I ran to her and pushed her, the people in the room didn't mind

"Just get your ass off here okay!" I said she ran back to the hallway

"Good Job Clover" Enobaria said I smiled

"Do you hate her?" I asked she nodded

"She was one of those people whom their parents are in my back story"

She said "Well her mother was one of the ones who was threatening my tributes when her mother finally won and that tribute of mine died"

I frowned when she told me all those stuff.

"So that means she deserves a painful death?" I asked

Enobaria nodded and smiled so within 3 hours the last day of training begins

Then after 4 more hours the interviews begin

4 hours later 

"Gardenia are you sure this was the right dress for me I look like an orange swan"

She didn't speak back to me then after that silence I heard a gloomy voice

"That is the right dress for you my dear" Gardenia spoke up

Then I didn't reply after the dress she gave me a red pumps to wear with like 6-inch high heels

I didn't complain about how high the pumps she gave me all I knew was that Cato would be impressed

I finally got out of my dressing room and then Cato was waiting already he stared at me for a moment

"Wow, Clove you look gorgeous" he said I smiled and said "Thanks babe, I-I mean wait I have to go to the bathrooms," then I ran away from him

After Cato's turn it was mine Caesar asked me "So are you prepared?" he asked

I looked at him sarcastically "Yeah of course I am" I told him he smiled at me

"So any special guy back home?" he asked I frowned "No, not really" I said

He gave a sarcastic look at me "Really? I mean your best friend is a handsome guy," he said

"Well I like him as a friend were like this close," I said putting my two fingers up together

"Oh Really, well I heard you could throw knives" he said I nodded

"Like nobody's business," I said giving a sarcastic look and he stood up ending my interview

"Give it up for Clove!" Caesar said I smiled as one of my eyebrows was raising and one was down

I got off the stage then Cato hugged me accidentally "Wow you were cool!" he said

I hugged him back because this is just the one time I could

"Thanks" I said winked at him and watched him in the interviews

He said he is great at swords and he just complimented himself a lot and the hug its fake too like the kiss

Now Cato's up

"Are you prepared?" Caesar asked

"Yes I am," he said smiling and then winked at the fans then the ladies screamed and cheered for him

"Oh looks like someone is going to get so many sponsors," Caesar said

Cato winked again

"So is there any special girl you have?" Caesar asked

"No, I'm waiting for the right one, and It might just be you" Cato said pointing to the camera

I blushed a little bit but didn't smiled

-AFTER SOME HOURS-

It's the 12 guy's interview Peeta Mellark

Caesar asked him if he likes anybody then he said no one then started to confess

Caesar said, "Win this and she'll go running after you," he said

"Well I don't think that's going to work because she came here with me"

I felt water in my eyes as Lover Boy said that to Lover Girl

I ran to my room as fast as possible I opened the door locked it and slept throughout the afternoon until morning


	9. AN IGNORED CATO

Cato's POV

It was 5 in the morning when I woke up but no Vivera noise

I got out of my room and saw Enobaria arguing with Vivera again

"Why do you two argue for like everyday!" I shouted at them

The voices turned low and the shouting has shut up and the room is in peace

"Enobaria and me, we never get along so well I reaped her younger cousin's name from the bowl and her cousin died she blamed me and we became enemies, end of story happy now?" Vivera said

"Then don't shout in front of me and Clove!" I shouted

They stopped and Clove came out of her room wiping her eyes

"What happened?" I asked then she ran and hugged me

"My parents they died in my dream I don't want them to die they were the only relatives I have" Clove said crying

I hugged her back and she was still crying her eyes was full of despair and loneliness her eyes turned flame red

"Clove, It's okay today's the day of the games you could express all your feelings by killing them, and we're not even sure if that's true" I said to her

She looked at me and her eyes are full of innocence

"It's true it was in the news I saw one person took a knife and stabbed dad then they killed mom with an axe" she said crying her eyes out

"I'm sorry for you," I said

Then, Clove still hugging me tightly said, "I'd kill the district 7 tributes to avenge mom and dad" she said

I ran my fingers through her hair comforting her

Then, Glimmer came in the apartment "Oh My Gosh!" she said then she ran out the door crying

"Serves her right," Enobaria and Clove said at the same time

I smiled at Clove and let her go

"I'm so sorry Clove May the odds be ever in your favor" Enobaria said to her

Clove nodded and she wiped all her tears away

I patted her back and she smiled I smiled back then we ate breakfast

Within 2 hours the games will finally begin

In one hour we'll get ready and then we'll go into the hovercraft to the arena

"Excited for the games?" Brutus asked while he was still in his pajamas

"Yeah" Clove said

"And get that pajama off my face idiot" Enobaria said

Brutus walked to his room again and then he came back

"Nice pants" I said

"Yeah but they're tight and not designed for motion" he said

"Oh" I said and so did Clove and Enobaria

"Now you people need to get ready your hovercraft leaves in an hour and the games begin in 2 hours" Enobaria said

Clove and I nodded and I winked at her and I saw her blush

She smiled then ran to her room

I bathed, got dressed, and waited

Clove and me were given advices by Brutus and Enobaria

Then we saw the hovercraft Clove smiled as she saw the hovercraft preparing to take us in the arena

"Don't step out of that pedestal earlier okay?" Brutus said

Clove and me nodded, She smiled at me I looked her in the eye worrying about what will gonna happen to her in the arena

I saw a familiar look in her face as we stepped in the hovercraft

She was smiling at the district 7 tributes sarcastically and they thought she's making friends

They put the tracker in my forearm already, which makes me more excited on killing the tributes

I imagined how the deaths of all tributes would be

I saw the boy from 11 looking at me as if I did something bad to him

I looked at him the same way and I looked away

"What's that?" the girl from 12 asked

"Your tracker" the other girl said

She nodded, after me the boy from 3 looked scared as they put the tracker in him

"Scared are you?" I told him sarcastically

"No" he gave me an angry look

Then he looked away, I saw Clove looking sad again I mouthed the words

"You're going to be fine I promise" I told her

Then she nodded and smiled

We got off the hovercraft and brought into our own rooms with our designers

My designer is called "Rico" a guy with eye shadows

He didn't speak to me and I was the one who put my jacket on

"Don't step in that pedestal earlier" he said

"I know" I said then we never spoke again

The countdown began "10 seconds" then I got in the tube

She was counting "10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1" she said

Then we were pulled up and another countdown began

"4, 3, 2, 1" the last words echoed then I ran off the pedestal took a sword and started to kill people

I saw a boy coming behind me with an axe I hit him in the throat slitting it, and I stabbed another boy coming from behind me

"Clove!" I shouted pointing at her back a girl tribute was almost stabbing her

She nodded and didn't look back instead swinging the knife beside her stabbing the girl in her abdomen

Then she threw a knife at the boy from 9 then fire girl but missed it

She got her anger out by killing more people

Then the Cornucopia was emptied; only Clove, Glimmer, and Marvel are the only people in the Cornucopia

"How many kills you've had?" I asked

"1" Glimmer said, one? So that's all she could manage why did I accepted her as my ally

"4" Clove said, "Good" I told her

"3" Marvel said and "4 too" I said

Then the girl from 4 came running to us "He's dead, my district partner is dead" she said sobbing

Clove came and hugged her

"It's okay, who killed him anyways?" she asked

"Thresh! He ran a dagger through his heart" Melissa said sobbing

"We'll kill him and that's a promise," Marvel told her

I pretended I didn't mind Melissa and ignoring her

"Ooh, looks like someone's in a bad mood" Glimmer said crawling over me as I was laying on the grass

"Get off!" I said then she kissed me

"Yuck!" I said pushing her off me she gave me an angry look

"Serves you right!" Clove told her I smiled at her but she ignored me

Then I saw her high-five with Marvel and I saw them two talking and laughing which makes me jealous

Then after that I saw someone running towards us its lover boy I came to him with a sword

"Please no don't kill me I could help you survive and help you find the girl on fire!" he said

"Are you?" I asked he rolled his eyes "Please I just wanted to stay alive" he said

"Okay then" I said "Let's hunt her" I told him


	10. THE FIGHT AND THE SEARCH

Clove's POV

When I saw Lover Boy joining us I asked him "Do you really love Katniss?"

I asked him he looked at me and he looked down

"Well yeah I do, but I don't know if she loves me back" he sighed

"Can I tell you a secret?" I asked him

He looked at me and said "Well, Yeah you can" he nodded

"I love Cato but I'm not sure if he likes me or even loves me back I loved him since we were 9 and I missed him so much when the time came that he stopped hanging out with me and if one of us has to die I'd die for him" I said

"Wow!" Lover boy said, "I didn't knew that" he told me

I nodded and smiled at him then I walked away and got over to Melissa

"Are you okay?" I asked, she was shivering

"Oh My Gosh you're hot, you have a terrible fever Peeta! Melissa has fever"

I told him he took an ice pack and gave it to me I put it in Melissa's head

"Thanks" I told him and he smiled "You're welcome"

A thought came to my head _wow Lover boy was nice after all I think we could be friends _I said

I ran to Lover Boy and we talked about Katniss

"Is she nice?" I asked he nodded

"Well why do you like her?" he was flattered when I told him that

"Well I choose not to tell anymore" he said I nodded and said "Okay"

"Who's standing guard?" Cato asked and then we saw a fire by the forest

"Hey look!" I told Cato pointing to the forest fire

"Let's go," he shouted I took all my knives and put it on my vest then I ran to Cato and the others

"Hey look who's tagging along" Glitter said teasing me

"SHUT IT FLIRT!" I shouted out loud but good thing the tribute with a fire didn't move away

She blows her tongue out at me and I grabbed her hair pulling it

"One more time flirt and I'll Slit your throat into pieces," I told her angrily

"Do it but not on Cato's watch" she said

"Yeah well let's say he's not watching you I'll do it in a flash" I told Glitter

A thought came into my mind _what if Cato really loves Glimmer after all he kissed her 2 times already it hurts me but he should never know that it hurts me to see him kissing her_

Then after short notice we reached the tribute that has light a fire

"Why hello there" Marvel said then Cato whipped his sword cutting her

Then we left her and got back to camp shortly

"Why didn't the cannon boomed?" Lover Boy asked

"It'll go off shortly," Cato said to him

"But why didn't it went off?" I asked him again

"Then go check on her Clove! It's not a problem," he said

"Come with me Lover Boy" I told him "And bring a spear with you" I said

He nodded and followed me back to the girl from 8

"Please kill me?" she asked us "No, escape from here" Lover Boy said

"No please kill me instead it's what Cato want and I don't want him to go hunting for me again" she said

"But" Lover Boy's words were cut off because she said, "Please" before Lover Boy could finish

"Do you really want to?" I asked her and she nodded

"There must me some reason that you wanted to die in an early age," I said

"My Little sister she was killed by my step-father and all I want is to see her again," she said and she was crying

"This is not what we think we have to let you escape." I told her

"Please? Just Please?" she said she stole my knife and stabbed herself

And she cried out loud and her cannon went off

I cried a little bit watching a girl at my age killing herself in the arena I didn't know what tot do and I hugged Lover Boy accidentally

"Oh I'm sorry," I told him "It's okay" then we went back to camp

"Promise me you will not tell the others about what happened," I told Peeta

"Yeah, if it's a matter of life and death I'll not" then he smiled

"Killed her already" we told them and I saw Glimmer hugging Cato

I was hurt I didn't know what to do then I dragged Peeta to the woods

I began sobbing

"Why what happened?" he asked "Its Cato and Glimmer, I never know what to do it's like I'm losing myself when I see them cuddling and snuggling" I said

"It's okay we'll just go back to camp," Lover Boy said, "For sure it'll be over"

I nodded and I followed him back to camp

"Clove, Lover Boy where have to two been we need to search for Fire Girl now" Cato said

"Now Clove go with me, Marvel with Glimmer, and Melissa with Lover Boy"

Cato said then Marvel argued because he wants to go with me but I got mad

And "I'll go with Lover Boy instead you choose your own partners," I told them

"All right I'll take Melissa since she's sick" Marvel said

"No Marvel you'll go with me because who knows you might now hunt" Cato said

"It's unfair give Marvel Melissa" Glimmer complained

"I don't like you Glimmer so you'll take care of Melissa here at camp" Cato said

"Now let's go" he said we went into opposite directions and Lover Boy was telling me where'd Fire Girl go

Then from our right I heard Cato's voice and also Marvel's they're arguing

Lover Boy and me ran to their direction and I saw them beating each other like they were hurting themselves

"Stop it! What is it this time?" I asked them they both looked at me

"Nothing its nothing" They both said looking down and not facing me

"It better be, come on Lover Boy we need to search for your little girlfriend, and you two stay at camp no fighting" I said

Then Cato opened his mouth to protest

"Stay at Camp" I told him then he looked down grabbed Marvel by the ear and then walked to camp with Marvel shouting "Ouch!"

Lover Boy and me finally gave up after 2 hours of searching for fire girl

"Let's just go back to camp" Lover Boy said and I nodded

When we got back to camp we saw everyone asleep and Glitter girl sleeping almost too close to Cato

I walked over to Glitter and kicked her away from Cato and she made no response

I was not yet sleepy and so is Lover Boy we both stand guard and then morning came

And to our surprise we slept

Then we stood guard again waiting for the others to wake up


	11. damages

**Clove's POV **

"Now Now if it isn't Lover Boy and Clove" Glitter girl said walking towards us as were talking  
"What now Glitter?" I asked very annoyed by how Glitter Glimmer or whatever her name is treated us  
"Oh maybe I was just wondering if you and Lover Boy are in a relationship" Glitter Girl said  
"What in the name of Panem?! You really think I'm in love with him? Come on wake up dolly daydream! Were friends! ans we get along okay! and its none of your business!" I shouted at Glimmer and my loud voice woke everyone up  
"Who's shouting over there?" Marvel asked and Melissa still in her cozy sleep didn't even opened an eye  
"Clove! she wants to kill me!" Glimmer said making false accuses on me  
"Yeah?! and if I killed you... I'm gonna kill you so hard you'll never even know you died" I said in a harsh way  
"Then try Cato will be here to protect me!" Glitter girl said then I lost control and I jumped at her and tried to gut her throat  
"Yeah make me kill you without Cato's watchful eye and you're dead!" I screamed then Marvel lifted me up away from Glimmer  
"Get off me you stupid boy, Get off me! just get off me! you bloody goon Get off!" I shouted at him  
"Then stop killing each other if you might!" he said and he finally put me down  
"Thank you!" I said in an ungrateful way and I took my knife out a pointed it to Glimmer's head  
"Clove! Clove! Clove! JUST CALM DOWN!" Peeta said  
"Good luck on calming her down if she's mad as heck" Cato said sounding sleepy  
"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE AND NEVER TALK TO ME COME ON PEETA!" I said then I dragged him to some place I didn't know and there I cried my tears out  
"Why do you hate her anyways she's not worth it" Peeta said  
"Because I love Cato! and I don't want anyone else claiming they own him because it hurts! Its hurts me alot more than you would ever feel for Katniss Everdeen!" I said then i buried my face in my hands  
"You know it also hurts for me to love Katniss Everdeen because she never feels the same way for me and I think she loves Gale Hawthorne her best friend back in District 12" Peeta said  
"Its all different life is just harder than it is I just wanna die" I said crying then to my surprise I accidentally hugged Peeta because of so much depression  
"We have to go back to Camp" Peeta said pulling away  
"Yeah we should" I said I pulled away and walked swiftly back to camp

"Oh If It Isn't the lover boy and beastly girl!" Glimmer teased  
"Just stop Glimmer do you wanna be killed or not?" I heard Marvel say to her  
"Okay okay your such a killjoy!" Glimmer said  
"How's Melissa?" I asked Marvel right away  
"She's going well... but she still has these temperature I don't even know what's gotten into her" Marvel said  
"What did she ate or drink before anything?" I asked Marvel  
"Nothing she ate the same supplies we did" Marvel said  
"She'll get better sooner" I said then I went to Melissa who's still confined and still sleeping I checked her temperature and left after a while then I trained by throwing knives at trees pretending they're Glimmer  
"She is such a stupid frog! STUPID TREE FROG! ALWAYS STICKING ON CATO! SHE NEVER EVEN DESERVED TO BE A CAREER! SHE'S NOT WHO SHE THINKS SHE IS!" I said throwing knives at the trees even more  
And that was where I realized... I wanted to kill Glimmer for sticking at someone she never really deserves to be with  
I know I'm being selfish but I wanted it to be this way and nothing else more should cover the damages she costed into my life

* * *

**Heyoo Lizzie's back from someplace here's Chapter 11 guys sorry if it took me soooo long to update I'm so sorry I got busy with school stuff but don't worry I'm not gonna put this on hold this is one of my best stories ever published **

**XOXO**

**Lizzeh **


	12. Chasing Pavements

**Chapter 12: Chasing Pavements... **

* * *

It was morning and Glimmer is on guard til' I saw her sleeping beside a tree then I pinched her ears and said

"Good morning Glitter girl.. who's up for an early death?" I lifted her head up

"What now? Do you expect me to be awake Its so tiring after all" She said trying to get my hands off her ear

"Stop it whore!" she shouted then the word "Whore" just made me feel like killing her I took out my knife to slit her throat when Melissa woke up

"Clove! STOP IT! WERE GOING TO DIE OUT IF IT WASN'T FOR HER!" she shouted

"Go back to bed Melissa!" I shouted back but instead she went to reach for my hands then I accidentally stabbed her in the heart it feels like loosing one of my siblings or friends it just hurts then I realized I never felt hurt before I took my anger out on killing people well maybe I never felt angry... I realized I was so brutal I never even knew how it feels to be nice again...

"Melissa wake up Melissa wake up you can't die!" I said furiously then Glimmer went to touch Melissa's wound then I cut Glimmer's hand she's holding her forearm the place where I had cut it

"Clove, you have to-to win this..." she said then I felt her heart beat die... I killed Melissa... I killed her out of nothing out of pain... out of depression... out of nothing...

I went deeper into the woods and stumbles into fire girl but anyways I discarded the urge to kill her then I ran away swiftly then I went to the place near the river then Cato, Marvel, Glimmer and Peeta went to join me then Marvel saw Fire Girl taking a dip in the river

"Oh there she is!" Marvel shouted then we ran after her

We were running as fast as we can to reach then she got tired then climbed up a tree then Cato saw her and he took one of my knives then he went up the tree to kill her

"CATO NEVER WASH MY KNIFE I WANT THE BLOOD!" I teased then she took a big gulp

Then as Cato climbed up he held on a weak branch of the tree then he fell then Glimmer tried to shoot her with her bow and arrow then Fire Girl just took the arrow and throw them back to Glimmer then it cut her forearm again

"2 in a row Glitter better luck next time" I teased her then she led out a smirk then Cato took her bow and arrows then he shot Fire Girl from the tree himself but Fire Girl dodged the arrow

"Or we could just wait for her to come down" Peeta said then Katniss gave him a death glare  
and so did Cato and Marvel and Glitter but my reaction stayed at plain

"Its not like she'd never come down right?" Peeta corrected their looks then finally the glare on Marvel and Glimmer's face softened down and Katniss' glare even hardened

"Somebody light a fire" Cato said then he walked away and lover boy lit a fire then we stayed there warming ourselves up then Glimmer went on top of Cato then she kissed him long enough

Then I went deep into the trees to throw some knives expressing my anger then I heard a voice behind me

"Jealous? well there's nothing between us Clove" Cato said

"No I'm not Jealous" I said as I stopped throwing all those knives

"Well I could see it in your eyes you tried you smile it away some thing you can't disguise" he said then he walked towards me

"What now?" I asked him then he kissed me his soft lips touched mine I kept my eyes open then later I kissed back and I never want it to end but I pulled away

"STOP MESSING WITH ME!" I shouted then went back to camp and forced myself to sleep

_the next day..._

__I was awakened by buzzing sounds then I realized those were tracker jackers I screamed then all of us were awake Then Peeta screamed "The pond!" then all of us ran to the pond except for Glimmer she kept on asking for each of us to help her but we ran away..

To the pond then we took a swim then after that all of us were unconsciously hallucinating then after a few hours I woke up then I looked around and went back to our past camp and saw Glimmer's corpse full of tracker jacker stings then I went back to the pond to check on Cato and Marvel then Cato bumped onto me

"Where's Glimmer?" he asked me

"Dead" I responded

"Where's Marvel?" I asked

"hallucinating" Cato answered

"Where's Peeta?" I asked again

"I cut his hip with my sword then he went across the river maybe he's dead" Cato said

Then we went back to the river to look for supplies

* * *

**okay there it is sorry if its too short and hey there's a D Lovato line in this chapter you could go looking for it if you wish lol **


	13. Cato's Confession

**13th chapter guys... you better wait for the epilogue THOSE ARE THE BEST MOMENTS EVER!**

* * *

**Clove's POV **

It was a day after the tracker jacker attack but by now we all had our supplies stacked up in a pile of great pyramid with the kid from 3 Ian helping us

"Thanks for helping Ian" I said as I was arranging some fresh supplies on the top on the pyramid  
"Well if it wouldn't be for you I'd be dead" he laughed then I got back to Cato

"You shouldn't have done that to Peeta" I said giving Peeta symphathy even if he's not here  
"Why you feeling sad for Lover Boy?" he asked me he stared me down with his death glare  
"No! I mean he's a big help right?" I asked him but he was just staring at me with his death glare  
"THEN GO LOOK FOR HIM IF YOU WANT BUT WHEN YOU FIND HIM THERE'S NO ME AND MARVEL ALREADY OR EVEN IAN! WE'RE NOT GONNA BE TAKING YOU BACK!" he shouted at me with all those emotions I felt like I lost a friend from 12 but I wanna stick to being me the vicious girl career tribute whose good with knives

Then I threw a knife at a shrub then when the knife hit the shrub it fell down and I giggled  
"That's the first time you giggled for years" Cato said from behind me  
"Why do you care if I laughed?" I asked him sarcastically  
"Well it was nice to see a bestfriend who smiles instead of seeing a best friend who enjoys killing" Cato said then he walked away

I felt guilty... well the point is he just wanted to make me happy but why didn't he say so at first or I'm that bitch who was thinking he always wanted me to be vicious and arrogant well maybe yes I'm that person but why didn't I see it before? Was I too naive? or just blinded by the truth? well I'll try to be strong enough make it look like I'm heartless make it look like I could never have feelings for Cato make it look like I was not the Clove he used to know the playful,childish Clove he used to be friends with but now I'm not and for all he knows I'm gonna make it look like I changed myself so even if it hurts I'm going to try and win the games for myself even if it involves killing him

I was in a deep daydream when Ian jumped from behind me  
"BOO!" he shouted and I fell down of the tree stump because of Ian  
"What did you do that for?" I asked him  
"you're frozen in time Clover so I have to wake you up" he teased me and I laughed I saw Cato giving us a death glare but it doesn't matter to me  
"Never ever call me Clover okay?" I asked him raising my knife towards him then he nodded and ran

I sat down the tree stump again and then we saw a smoke rising up  
"HEY GUYS LOOK THERE'S A TRIBUTE NEARBY!" I shouted then I ran towards the smoke  
"YOU STAND GUARD" Cato said to Ian then we ran towards the tribute with the smoke

Then when we arrived we saw just a couple of leaves smoking maybe it was just the sun that burned all those leaves then we went back to camp and saw the all the supplies have been blown up and Cato was angry I could tell his face was full of anger then he went towards Ian and snapped his neck

I saw Ian's lifeless body i watched him being killed by my own best friend? I felt likeI'm a horrible person tears fell down my cheeks as seeing one of my friends die my knees fell hard on the hard ground and more tears fell down on my cheeks seeing Ian go was probably the next terrible thing I wasn't prepared to face I bent my head down and I heard a cannon I looked up as the tears went down even more from my eyes I saw the little girl's face and Marvel's up in the sky

"Oh look two kills and five more" Cato said looking at me and gave me a sly smile Then I understood the message and ran away I went deeper into the wood and saw the tribute from 5 I threw a knife at her and she caught the knife and ran away  
I saw the pond and went there drinking a lot of water and I decided to come back to camp

"Hey Cato sorry for leaving you here I really am it's just-" I trailed off when I looked at him shirtless and treating a wound at his side  
"Where did that came from?" I asked then he ignored me  
"I got a cut from the girl from 5 I went to her with a sword and she cut me with a dagger a familiar one this" he said and showed the dagger to me he pulled a sly smile again and I said  
"The Dagger's mine" Then I took the dagger away from his hand and helped him cure the wound

He looked at me and smiled for a second and said

"Clove there's something I haven't told you sincerely" he said he looked at me and frowned  
"What is it?" I asked thinking about what he would say to me but he's unreadable  
Then he leaned towards me and kissed me I kissed back thinking this is the first best thing he's ever done to me in all the moments we've shared it was the best of the best the most perfect moment in all of eternity. And on this moment I knew it was true because there's no Glimmer or Marvel to ruin all of these moments... Then he ended the kiss

"I love you Clove for all of eternity" he said I looked into his blue eyes and I said  
"I love you too Cato forever and always" I said then I kissed him

That night I slept thinking about everything and how he loves me back..

* * *

**OMG almost the best chapter ever but tho Ian died :( and OMG CLATO KISS! can't stop fangirling but sadly almost all of these will end just a couple more chapters and this story will end... I will miss writing all of these **

**And Sorry if this chapter's too short I really hate it you know! its just UGH HATABLE but anyways  
**

**2 Rs  
**

**READ AND REVIEW  
**

**XOXO**

~Lizzie~


	14. Death of Lovers

**Chapter 14 here it goes well we're still halfway to the epilogue i think? IDK just read and review well the epilogue I'm changing it its not happy ever after anymore one of them will die and well IDK JUST READ GOSH YOU'RE MAKING ME SPOIL... **

* * *

**Clove's POV **

I woke up the next morning to see Cato with his arms around me he awake but still he's there I could feel his warm breath to mine then I turned around and looked into his deep blue eyes the way I registered how beautiful his eyes were last night

"Good morning Clove" he said still staring at me  
"Morning Cato" I said then I smiled then I stood up  
"How's your sleep?" he asked  
"Deep and comfortable" I replied

Then there came the announcement that there will be two victors and I knew from the start this is were we are gonna go back to District two with a house of our own and for me to share to my brother Cleitus and his daughter Venus

"We're gonna win this Clove" he said then we started to hunt down the remaining tributes one by one

We saw Katniss and Peeta inside the cave then Cato tried to ambush Katniss and Peeta but I stopped him  
"They're bonded pair let's at least kill the other two first" I said as I saw Peeta badly wounded and Katniss trying to heal him  
"Sure" he said then he saw Foxface he whipped his sword at her through her chest

Then the feast at the Cornucopia came then we ventured to the Cornucopia to ambush the other tributes the fact that I feel bad if Peeta was killed he was close to being my best friend days ago or weeks i don't know I've lost track of time since both of us were thrown into the arena

Then Katniss came running towards the bags and then I jumped at her and said  
"Well where's Rue? Oh wait well one of us killed her" I said then I hard footsteps behind me

and there goes Thresh he picked me up took and rock and killed me my vision is starting to blur and I saw Cato grab the bag and run towards me

"CLOVE?!" he shouted I could see tears running down his eyes  
"Cato..." I said softly then I touched his face running my fingers down his face  
"Clove stay please stay for me" he said I looked at him and tears run down my eyes  
"Win for me Cato bring honor to District 2" Then my voice came weak and then my vision was very blurred like you can't even picture someone's face  
"Clove stay please I love you" I heard Cato's words til' I ran out of breath death is taking over my body til' I was good as dead...

**Cato's POV **

"Clove stay please I love you" I cried this is the first time I've cried in years...  
"Clove don't leave me please!" I begged but she never woke up I kissed her before I went away to hunt revenge then I took her small dagger the dagger that cut me by the side then I went to hunt for Thresh... til' I saw him by the cornfield sitting beside the tall grass I snuck up to him holding Clove's small dagger then I held his throat and whispered "This is for Clove" then I slit his throat I saw his lifeless body fall against the ground then I went to the Cornucopia the night is falling or is it night? I went to the Cornucopia to see two mutts chasing me I ran as fast as I could my heart racing against time and then I climbed on top of the Cornucopia and looked at the mutts I saw a mutt with brown hair and a number three in its collar the eyes is familiar as if it flashed me that look before now i knew who he is  
"Ian" I said then I backed away and I saw another mutt that has familiar blonde hair and green eyes  
"Glimmer" I said then I looked into her eyes that same eyes who flirted at me then I saw Lover boy and Fire Girl struggling to go onto the  
Cornucopia

They both looked at me in dark ways and I snatched Lover Boy and I held his neck for a while telling Fire Girl to surrender  
"Come on you don't think you're going to have a chance at this right?" I said  
"Well we might have if you just let the mutts eat you" Fire Girl said then I tightened my grip on Lover Boy's neck  
"One wrong move might result in your death" I warned Fire Girl Then Lover Boy drew an ex on my hand and I knew exactly what it means Katniss shot her arrow at my hand and I screamed when I lost my balance

Mutts are awaiting down below and I know this is the end whispering between breaths I said

"Clove I died for you" Then the mutts left..

The next morning I saw Katniss and Peeta on the Cornucopia... I mouthed the words to her to say "please" and I knew this is going to be the end I closed my eyes and got ready for the end...

And eventually it came All of this for Clove

* * *

**I UPDATED AHA! AFTER MONTHS/YEARS OF WAITING I FINISHED A FIC! BLEH! BUT ONLY ITS 14 CHAPTERS -.- I BLAME MYSELF FOR BEING LAZY  
**


End file.
